Vater Seines Sohnes
by SimonStardust
Summary: Der Tod seiner Frau nimmt Yasopp mehr mit als er vor seinen Kameraden zugeben würde. Eine Person allerdings gibt es in Shanks' Mannschaft, die diesen Schmerz sehr wohl sehen kann und alles daran setzt, ihn zu lindern. So einfühlsam und verständnisvoll, wie es eben nur ein Ben Beckman kann.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Das Zimmer war erfüllt von schwerer, süßlicher Wärme und abgestandener Sommerluft. In einer Ecke stand ein mit weißen Laken bezogenes Bett, auf dem goldene Sonnenflecken umhertanzten wie ein schwarzer Ölteppich auf dem Meeresspiegel. Eine blasse, ausgezehrte Hand hielt einen Füllfederhalter umklammert, der mit immer größer werdenden Pausen und dennoch unablässig auf samtweichem Pergament kratzte. Das lange Haar fiel ihr immer wieder in dunklen Strähnen in die Stirn, nur um gleichsam mit ungesundem Schweiß wieder fortgewischt zu werden, während die Frau nach Worten ringend an dem Brief arbeitete. Ein Brett als Schreibunterlage auf ihren Beinen, während sie in ihren fiebrig warmen Kissen ruhte.

_Liebster Yasopp,_

_Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht und dass du dort, wo auch immer du gerade bist, die Abenteuer findest, die du gesucht hast. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir frohere Botschaft zukommen lassen, doch befürchte ich, dass dich mein Brief erst erreicht, wenn es bereits zu spät ist. Mein Gesundheitszustand hat sich in den letzten Wochen drastisch verschlechtert und der Arzt meinte, es gäbe keine Aussicht auf Genesung. Doch sei unbesorgt: Ich blicke dem Tod furchtlos ins Auge und nutze meine letzten Kräfte, um dir diese Zeilen zu schreiben. Jeder einzelne Buchstabe, den du hier liest, kann dir zwar nur einen Bruchteil meiner aufrichtigen Liebe und Hingabe vermitteln, dennoch versuche ich all meine Gefühle auf Papier zu bannen. In der Hoffnung, dass sie genau so bei dir ankommen, wie ich sie von hier an dich sende._

_Ach, ich spüre, wie ich den Stift mit jedem weiteren Wort nur immer schwerer halten kann. Dabei gibt es so vieles, was ich dir noch gerne sagen würde._

_Weine nicht um mich, Yasopp. Halte mich und meine Treue, mein Vertrauen und meinen Respekt in Ehren. Auf dass du dich nur an die schönen Stunden unseres gemeinsamen Lebens erinnerst. Vergiss mich nie, denn im Herzen werde ich stets bei dir sein und Wache über dich halten. Doch denke auch immer daran, dass die Zeit kommen mag, in der es von Nöten sein wird, Altes loszulassen. Wenn sie kommt, diese Zeit, so lass die Trauer los. Sonst hält sie dich von deinen Zielen ab._

_Wohlan, mein tapferer Pirat, die dunkle Stunde naht. Bleibe, wie du bist: Ein lebensfroher und einfallsreicher Mensch und der beste Ehemann, den sich eine Frau wünschen kann._

_In Liebe,_

_Banchina_

_P.S.: Das anbei gelegte Bild hat Lysop gemalt. Das sind du, er und ich vor unserem Haus. Ach, er ist ein so kluger und talentierter Junge und hat so viele gute Eigenschaften von dir geerbt. Er ist mein Sonnenschein an Regentagen – der beste Sohn der Welt. Bitte denk an ihn und vergiss ihn nicht, denn du bist mehr als nur ein Vater für ihn. Du bist sein Held._

Die Hand sank nieder nach vollbrachter Tat, ruhte einen Moment lang. Mit einem Lächeln sah die Frau auf ihr Werk hinab, dann nahm sie die schweren Bögen, faltete sie und schob sie in das bereit gelegte Kuvert. Verschloss es. Und rief schließlich ihren Sohn zu sich ans Bett.

Der Junge hatte die ganze Zeit still schweigend auf seinem Stuhl gekniet und voller Staunen die weiße Taube mit dem braunen Fleck am Hals beobachtet, wie sie in ihrem Käfig auf der Fensterbank die Flügel spreizte. Als er nun die Stimme seiner Mutter vernahm, öffnete er den Käfig und umschloss die weiße Taube mit dem braunen Fleck am Hals mit beiden Händen. Er holte sie heraus und trug sie hinüber an das Bett. Das Lächeln im Gesicht schwach, aber dennoch geduldig band die Mutter den Brief an den Fuß der weißen Taube mit dem braunen Fleck am Hals. Beide hielten sie ganz still dabei: Der Junge ebenso wie der Vogel.

Endlich war auch der letzte Teil ihrer Arbeit getan und kaum hatte sie den Bindfaden losgelassen, sank die Frau müde in ihre Kissen zurück. Hatte keine Kraft mehr und gab ihrem Sohn dennoch eine letzte Anweisung. Er nickte daraufhin und lief eifrig nach draußen, in seinen Händen immer noch die weiße Taube mit dem braunen Fleck am Hals. Die Haustür blieb weit offen stehen und das Licht der Nachmittagssonne flutete herein. Von ihrem Bett aus blickte die Mutter ihrem Sohn liebevoll hinterher. Dann schloss sie die Augen. Sie brauchte Schlaf. Mehr Schlaf als je zuvor.

Draußen im Garten angelangt machte der Junge halt, das forsche Grinsen eines abenteuerlustigen Kindes im Gesicht. Er streichelte noch einmal über das zarte Gefieder des Tieres in seinen Händen. Dann hob er es lachend hoch über seinen Kopf und ließ es los. Flatternde Flügel zerteilten die Luft und die weiße Taube mit dem braunen Fleck am Hals drehte – froh um ihre wiedererlangte Freiheit – eine Spirale um den Jungen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Himmel hinauf machte. Sie segelte von dannen, dem Horizont entgegen und sich ihrem Bestimmungsort genauestens bewusst. Zwei blitzblanke, fast schwarze Augen ließen nicht eher von ihr ab, als dass sie verschwunden war, nur ein Punkt in der Ferne. Die weiße Taube mit dem braunen Fleck am Hals, so wusste der Junge, war alles, was ihn für diesen Moment mit seinem Vater verband. Das letzte Stück Geborgenheit, bevor eine lange Zeit der Einsamkeit für ihn begann.


	2. Der Brief

**Der Brief**

Der Abend war noch jung und die Sonne noch nicht einmal wirklich untergegangen. Ihre letzten Strahlen ließen das Meer, das direkt vor uns lag, in sanften Rottönen leuchten und malten zartrosa Wolken an den Himmel. Die Bucht, in der wir vor Anker lagen, gehörte zu einer nicht allzu großen, von Palmen bewachsenen und an manchen Stellen von schroffen Felsklippen gesäumten Insel, die bis auf einige geflügelte Schildkröten unbewohnt schien. Erst vor einem Monat hatten wir uns unter der starken Hand unseres Kapitäns daran gewagt, die Grand Line zu befahren. Als »Der Rote Shanks« hatte er sich bereits einen Namen verschafft, der sich hören lassen konnte, und galt gegenwärtig als der bekannteste Pirat des East Blue.

So hoch das auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzte Preisgeld jedoch auch sein mochte – gerade benahm er sich wieder einmal kein Stück dementsprechend. Er war wie so oft schon vor Sonnenuntergang leicht angeheitert und amüsierte sich prächtig über die Späßchen, welche die um ihn her im weißen Strandsand sitzenden Neuzugänge machten. Neben ihm lagerten genug Flaschen Rum, um einen Elefanten besoffen zu machen, und ich wusste, dass ihm im Laufe des Abends mit Sicherheit irgendwann speiübel werden würde. Das war Routinesache.

Aber ich schmunzelte nur in mich hinein, zog an meiner Zigarette und wandte dann den Blick von Shanks ab. An Abenden wie diesen gab er gerne das Kommando an mich weiter. Wogegen ich meist auch gar nichts einzuwenden hatte. Als Vize war es nun einmal mit meine Pflicht, mich nicht nur um meinen vertrottelten Kapitän zu kümmern, wenn der sternhagelvoll war, sondern auch die unmotivierte Mannschaft am nächsten Morgen zur Arbeit anzutreiben. Eine undankbare Aufgabe, würden viele sagen, doch ich tat sie gerne. Vielleicht, weil ich meine Macht gerne ausübte, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Nur ausübte, nicht missbrauchte. Das war es wohl, weshalb man mich so schätzte. Und möglicherweise auch deshalb, weil ich mich sonst eher im Hintergrund hielt, solange ich nicht gebraucht wurde. Den Umgang mit Menschen überließ ich nämlich lieber Leuten, die dafür ein Händchen hatten. Shanks zum Beispiel.

Von meinem wie gewohnt unauffälligen Platz im Schatten einer Palme aus beobachtete ich den Rest der Mannschaft. Noch waren sie nicht zu betrunken um Witze zu reißen, sich abenteuerliche Geschichten zu erzählen oder über ihre nur allzu hoch gesteckten Ziele zu plaudern. Ich lächelte weiterhin, als irgendwo eine kameradschaftliche Rangelei ausbrach. Vizekapitän war manchmal ein Job ähnlich dem eines Kindergärtners. Einfach danebensitzen, zusehen und aufpassen, dass nichts allzu Gefährliches passierte.

Ich pustete einige Rauchschwaden in die Luft, dann blieb mein Blick amüsiert an Yasopp und Lucky Lou hängen. Die beiden spielten Karten. Der Grund, weshalb sich kein anderer zu ihnen hinzugesellte, war ganz einfach der, dass man entweder ein ahnungsloser Neuer oder komplett dumm sein musste, sich auf eine Partie mit einem der beiden einzulassen. Lucky Lou hatte unverschämtes Glück und Yasopp... war der gewiefteste Falschspieler, mit dem ich je Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Also waren sie dazu verdammt, in ewiger Zweisamkeit um den Titel des besten Kartenspielers der Mannschaft zu wetteifern.

_Yasopp..._

Leicht verträumt starrte ich zu ihm hinüber. Ich hatte eine Schwäche für ihn, die weit über nur kameradschaftliche Gefühle hinausging. Was ich aber selbstverständlich vor jedem geleugnet hätte. Ich war zufrieden mit der Situation wie sie war und wollte nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft unter der Wahrheit litt. Mir war es genug, ihn lebenslustig und fröhlich in unserer Mitte zu sehen und ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen, solange ich in seiner Nähe war. Besonders, da er immer wieder durchblicken ließ, wie treu und innig er seine Frau liebte, die er zuhause zurückgelassen hatte. Das waren mir im übrigen beinahe die liebsten Stunden – wenn er sich mit leuchtenden Augen und Feuereifer in eine Geschichte über seine Familie verrannt hatte und dies noch nicht einmal bemerkte. Dann war ich froh, einfach danebensitzen und seiner Stimme lauschen zu können. Lehnte mich manchmal ein wenig an ihn, aber wagte niemals mehr. Selbst, wenn es durchaus Momente gab, in denen ich ihm gerne noch viel näher gewesen wäre. Ich wusste nicht, ob andere mein Verhalten als besonders edelmütig, genügsam oder einfach nur dumm bezeichnet hätten, und es war mir auch einerlei. Yasopps Respekt und Vertrauen mir gegenüber waren mehr wert, als es jeder erzwungene Kuss oder ein überstürztes Liebesgeständnis mit nicht wieder gut zu machenden Folgen hätten sein können.

Plötzliches Gelächter ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken und ich wandte den Kopf wieder in Richtung Shanks. So wie es aussah, war gerade etwas Außertourliches und aber gleichzeitig schrecklich Witziges passiert. Immerhin war unser Kapitän nicht der einzige, der vor Lachen fast hintenüber kippte. Und als ich genauer hinsah, entdeckte ich auch den Auslöser des Tumults. Eine kleine, weiße Taube war allem Anschein nach direkt im Schoß eines der Neulinge gelandet, so dass der vor Schreck seine Rumflasche umgekippt hatte. Während er nun fluchend aufsprang und versuchte, die verschüttete Flüssigkeit von seinen Klamotten zu schütteln, hatte ein anderer den leicht verwirrten Vogel aufgehoben und ihn inspiziert. Es handelte sich um eine Brieftaube, der er nun den Umschlag vom Bein band und sie danach losließ. Sie raschelte verärgert mit den Flügeln, da sie es wohl nicht gewohnt war, so grob angefasst zu werden, dann stakste sie auf der Suche nach Brotkrumen davon. Der Kerl mit dem Brief in der Hand brauchte eine kleine Weile, ehe er den Adressaten entziffert hatte, doch schließlich machte sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er stand auf und ging gefolgt von einigen Blicken zu Lucky Lou und Yasopp hinüber. Noch auf dem Weg hielt er den Brief in die Höhe und rief feixend: »Ey, Scharfschütze! Der hier ist für dich! Ein Liebesbrief von deiner Alten zuhause!«

Unterdrücktes Kichern aus den Reihen der Versammelten folgte und um die Sache nur noch schlimmer zu machen, ging Yasopp natürlich auch gleich auf die Stichelei ein. Wutschnaubend pfefferte er seine Karten in den Sand und fuhr in die Höhe.

»Ich heiß nicht Scharfschütze!«, wetterte er, während er auf sein Stirnband deutete, »Ich hab auch einen Namen! Hier! Da steht es! Yasopp! Kannst du nicht lesen?!«

Aus dem Kichern wurde ein brüllendes Lachen und auch ich musste grinsen. Anfangs war es wirklich so gewesen, dass immer alle seinen Namen vergaßen. Seit er sich allerdings dieses alberne Stirnband zugelegt hatte, zog ihn ein jeder nur noch damit auf.

»Gib schon her!«

Er riss dem anderen den Brief aus der Hand, öffnete ihn mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck und entfaltete die beiden Bögen Papier, die zum Vorschein kamen. Unter den belustigten Blicken unserer Kameraden begann er zu lesen. Gut hätte er wohl daran getan, sich das für später aufzuheben. So schnell hatte ich seine Miene nämlich noch nie von einer wütenden zuerst zu einer schockierten, dann zu einer fassungslosen und letztendlich zu einer hilflosen wechseln sehen. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Das bewies bereits seine linke Hand, die sich während er las zur Faust ballte und somit das Kuvert zerknüllte. Mein Grinsen verblasste und auch einige der anderen schienen allmählich zu begreifen, dass der Brief wohl keine guten Neuigkeiten beinhaltete. Stille machte sich nach und nach breit. Nur Shanks, dieser besoffene Volltrottel, setzte allem noch die Krone auf.

»Na, Yasopp!«, hickste er, »Was soll'n das lange Gesicht?! Is jeman' gestorben?!«

Einer der unsäglichen Momente, in denen ich unseren Kapitän am liebsten einfach erwürgt hätte. Stattdessen heftete ich jedoch meinen besorgten Blick auf Yasopp, der zitternd dastand und mit irgendetwas in seinem Inneren zu ringen schien.

»Nein...«, kam seine sofortige und dennoch geistesabwesende Antwort, ohne dass er aufblickte, »Nein, es ist nichts... ich...«

Er zwang sich zu einem gespielten Auflachen.

»Ach, es ist überhaupt nichts! Ich... umm... muss nur kurz... umm... was holen!«

Ein letztes, falsches Grinsen in die Runde schickend wandte er sich um, dann verschwand er im Palmendickicht. Etwas zu schnell allerdings. Und in eine Richtung, die eindeutig verriet, dass er nicht zum Schiff wollte.

Ich seufzte tief auf. Yasopps Reaktionen waren schon immer – zumindest für mich – absehbar und leicht zu deuten gewesen. Wie die anderen das sahen, wusste ich nicht. Jedenfalls glotzten sie ihm nur für einige Sekunden noch hinterher, dann widmeten sie sich mehr oder weniger gleichgültig wieder ihren Beschäftigungen. Einzig Shanks schien irritiert.

»Was'n jetz?!«, rief er beinahe schon empört, »Is jetz jeman' gestorben oder nich?!«

_Idiot! Das Saufen macht dich taktlos, hat dir das schon mal einer gesagt?_

Aber ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Wenn ich jetzt die Konfrontation mit Shanks suchte, war Yasopp dadurch auch nicht geholfen. Lieber wartete ich noch stumm eine ganze Weile, bis die Mannschaft in ihrem Suff den Vorfall weitestgehend vergessen hatte. Währenddessen war es mir unmöglich, seinen Blick zu vergessen. So hatte ich ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen; als wäre eine Welt für ihn zusammengebrochen und er allein und verlassen in den Trümmern zurückgeblieben. Was wohl geschehen war? Wollte ich das überhaupt wissen?

Irgendwann drückte ich den Rest meiner Zigarette im Sand aus und erhob mich unauffällig. Die Sterne standen bereits am Himmel und Yasopp war noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Allmählich beschlich mich dann doch das Gefühl, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Mehr, als mein kühler Kopf zwischen all den Trunkenbolden gebraucht wurde. Ein letztes Mal sah ich mich um. So weit schien alles im Lot und die Anzeichen standen nicht gerade darauf, dass hier demnächst etwas eskalieren würde. So schlich ich mich also unbemerkt von dannen, zielstrebig immer in die Richtung, in der ich Yasopp hatte verschwinden sehen.

Es dauerte nich lange und ich erreichte eine der Felsklippen, die ein Stück über das Meer hinausragten. Dort saß Yasopp und blickte in die Ferne, immer noch mit dem Brief in den Händen. Langsam näherte ich mich, bis ich neben ihm zum Stehen kam. Dann sah auch ich hinaus auf die Wellen, auf denen sich ruhig der Sternenhimmel spiegelte. Ich wusste nicht genau, womit ich anfangen sollte. Ob ich überhaupt etwas sagen sollte oder ob es besser war, einfach stumm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Yasopp nahm mir die Entscheidung ab.

»Ben?«

Er sah zu mir auf. In der Dunkelheit war es nur schwer auszumachen, aber ich glaubte Tränen in seinen Augen zu erkennen.

»Das mit Shanks tut mir leid«, brummte ich, selbst wenn ich mich für das Benehmen unseres Kapitäns nicht zu rechtfertigen brauchte, »Aber du weißt ja wie er ist. Gib ihm was zu trinken und er... Yasopp?«

Ich hätte Shanks nicht erwähnen sollen. Kaum war der Name verklungen, gab Yasopp ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen von sich und presste sich die Handballen auf die Augen.

»Willst du... alleine sein?«, flüsterte ich ihm zu und blickte mitfühlend zu ihm hinab. Er schüttelte gequält den Kopf.

»Dann soll ich hierbleiben?«

Langsam ließ ich mich neben ihn sinken. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich vor jemand anderem diese Blöße gegeben. Immer hatte er vor uns den Abenteurer und den taffen Mann gemimt, der zwar durchaus tollpatschig sein konnte, aber nie seiner Heimat nachweinte. Daraus schloss ich, dass etwas wirklich Schreckliches geschehen sein musste.

Er nickte kaum merklich auf meine Frage hin, weshalb ich ihm auch kurzerhand einen Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn ein wenig drückte. Ob er es spürte, ließ er sich zunächst nicht anmerken, da ihn weiterhin um jeden Preis zurückgehaltene Schluchzer schüttelten und er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Shanks hatte mit seiner Frage doch nicht etwa ins Schwarze getroffen? Nein, ausgeschlossen! Das konnte nicht...! Das durfte nicht sein!

»Schscht, Yasopp...«, ich zog ihn noch ein wenig näher an mich und versuchte in diese Geste so viel Trost und Geborgenheit zu legen wie ich nur konnte, »Es ist gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung.«

»Nein«, hauchte er sofort und schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf.

»Hier.«

Er hielt mir den Brief hin ohne mich dabei anzusehen. Ich nahm ihn wortlos entgegen, mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich wissen wollte, was darin stand. Ein weiterer Blick auf den am Boden zerstörten Yasopp gab mir jedoch den nötigen Ansporn. Um ausreichend Trost spenden zu können, musste ich erst einmal den Grund für seinen Schmerz kennen.

Die eine Hand immer noch auf Yasopps Schulter entfaltete ich mit der anderen vorsichtig das Pergament. Eine runde, wunderschöne Handschrift prangte darauf. Sie war gut leserlich, bis auf die wenigen Stellen, an denen die Tinte durch Tränen verschwommen war. Ich zögerte kurz. Das, was dort geschrieben stand, war so persönlich nur an Yasopp selbst gerichtet, und der Gedanke war mir unangenehm, dass ich in diese Privatsphäre einfach eindrang. Andererseits hatte er mir die unmissverständliche Erlaubnis gegeben. Unsere Freundschaft würde ich mit Füßen treten, wenn ich nun nicht annahm, was er mir ohne zu zögern anbot. Er hatte es getan, weil er es mir mit seinen eigenen Worten nicht sagen konnte.

So begann ich denn zu lesen. Wort für Wort, Zeile für Zeile. Und jeder Absatz war ein weiterer Stich in mein Herz. Ich wusste nun, wie grausam makaber Shanks' Worte gewesen waren.

Als ich am Ende angelangt war, rollte eine einzelne Träne meine Wange hinab. Zwar hatte Yasopp immer von seiner Frau gesprochen wie von einem Engel, doch ich hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie innig diese Liebe zwischen ihnen tatsächlich gewesen war. Oder immer noch war. Sie hatte ihm alles verziehen, so schien es. Dass er sie und ihren gemeinsamen Sohn einfach zurückgelassen hatte für die Sehnsucht nach Abenteuern und dass er sich danach nie mehr wieder gemeldet hatte. Doch nein, sie hatte es nicht nur verziehen; sie hatte tiefes Verständnis dafür entwickelt und nie aufgehört, in ihm das zu sehen, was auch ich in ihm sah. Sie hatte ihn ehrlich und aufrichtig geliebt, nur um nach so kurzer Zeit aus dem Leben gerissen zu werden, während er noch nicht einmal bei ihr war. Einzig sein Sohn war ihm geblieben – weit, weit weg.

Mit dem gebührenden Maß an Respekt legte ich den Brief vor uns auf den steinernen Boden, dann widmete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Yasopp, der immer noch mit sich und seinen Gefühlen zu ringen schien. Das wollte und konnte ich nicht länger sehen.

Ich umschloss ihn mit beiden Armen und zog ihn an mich. Was wie eine Befreiung auf ihn wirkte. Hier, bei mir, war es ihm endlich möglich, den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht heftig schluchzend an meiner Brust und krallte sich an meinem T-Shirt fest, als könne ihm nichts um sich her mehr Halt geben. Ich ließ ihn. Drückte ihn nur an mich und sagte nichts. Kein Wort der Welt hätte in diesem Moment das wiedergeben können, was meine simple Geste vermochte. Ich verstand ihn und ich fühlte mit ihm. Es mochte zwar stimmen, dass ich ihn insgeheim liebte wie keinen zweiten, doch als Konkurrenz hatte ich seine Frau deshalb trotzdem nie betrachtet. Das hätte mir gar nicht zugestanden. Immerhin war sie sein ein und alles gewesen; war sie immer noch, das spürte ich. Er hing an ihr und es tat ihm weh, sie loszulassen. Brauchte er meinetwegen auch nicht. Nicht jetzt. Das konnte niemand von ihm verlangen.

Lange Zeit saß ich noch so da mit ihm. Ich war gegenwärtig der einzige, der ihm die Geborgenheit geben konnte, die er brauchte, und dem er sich so sehr anvertrauen konnte. Aber obwohl ich mir immer schon gewünscht hatte, ihn wenigstens einmal genau so in meine Arme schließen zu dürfen, genoss ich es nicht. Das war mir unmöglich. Nicht, wenn Yasopp dabei halb an seinen Tränen zerbrach. Weshalb meine eigenen Gefühle ganz automatisch an Priorität verloren. Wichtiger als alles andere war im Moment doch einzig er. Er, der mit diesem Schicksalsschlag fertig zu werden versuchte und sich dabei keinen Augenblick meiner wärmenden Nähe entzog. Ich gab ihm bereitwillig, was er brauchte, egal wie sehr sich mein Herz bei seinem Anblick zusammenzog. Für ihn hielt ich stand und streichelte ihn nur sanft, wenn ihn eine neue Welle der Trauer schüttelte. Einfach, weil ich ihn liebte.

Schließlich war Yasopp erschöpft an meiner Brust eingeschlafen. Noch im Traum schluchzte er ab und zu auf, aber immerhin hatte er sich ein wenig beruhigt. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, schob ich ihn auf meinen Schoß, dann zündete ich mir eine Zigarette an. Ich blies eine graue Rauchfahne in den Nachthimmel hinauf und lehnte mich auf einen Arm gestützt nach hinten. An Schlaf war für mich heute nicht zu denken. Mein Pflichtgefühl sagte mir, dass ich hier über Yasopp Wache halten würde, bis der Morgen graute. Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns fuhr ich ihm kurz durch sein wirres Haar. Er würde Zeit brauchen. Viel Zeit. Jahre vielleicht sogar, bis dieser Schmerz des Verlustes ihn nicht mehr quälte. Doch ganz egal, was auch geschah in der Zukunft – meiner bedingungslosen Freundschaft konnte er sich auf ewig sicher sein.


	3. Nie mehr wieder wie zuvor

**Nie mehr wieder wie zuvor**

Am nächsten Morgen wusste ich nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf stand.

Hätte jeder andere in meiner Position gesagt, doch ich nahm es gelassen. Ich weckte übermüdet aber lächelnd Yasopp, der die ganze Nacht meinen Schoß als Kissen benutzt hatte, dann verließ ich ihn, damit er noch einige Minuten für sich alleine hatte und sich sammeln konnte. Bevor ich ging, klopfte ich ihm jedoch noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Ich wusste, dass er all seine Kraft heute dafür aufbringen würde, sich vor den anderen seine eigentliche Stimmung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Weshalb mein einziger an ihn gerichteter Satz »In ca. einer Stunde legen wir ab« war. Dann machte ich mich durch das Dickicht hindurch zum gestrigen Ort des Festgelages auf.

Fast die gesamte Mannschaft war noch am Pennen, als ich ankam. Einige wenige klagten über Kopfschmerzen und ein oder zwei schienen doch tatsächlich gar kein Auge zugetan zu haben. Dass es sich bei diesen selbstverständlich nicht um die aufgestellten Wachen handelte, war mir allerdings klar gewesen. Wenn ich nicht da war, ging hier alles drunter und drüber.

Es dauerte weit über eine Stunde, bis ich zunächst Lucky Lou und dann mit dessen Hilfe alle anderen geweckt hatte, um unser Schiff startklar zu machen. Mit Shanks verfuhr ich wie nach jeder anderen durchzechten Nacht auch: Ich packte ihn einfach und trug ihn in seine Kajüte, damit er dort seinen Rausch ausschlafen konnte. Später am Nachmittag würde er schon wieder an Deck auftauchen. Mit einem Mordskater zwar, aber gewillt, seinen Kapitänspflichten nachzukommen – mehr oder weniger.

Ich überwachte das Verladen einiger Fässer und neuer Zutaten und deren Verteilung im Frachtraum, musste zwischendurch einen kleineren Streit schlichten und war im Großen und Ganzen eigentlich damit beschäftigt, Kommandos quer über das Schiff zu brüllen. Sollte ich einmal irgendwann genug vom Seefahrerdasein haben, so überlegte ich, würde man mich aufgrund meiner Lebenserfahrung und der Fähigkeiten, die ich mir angeeignet hatte, sicherlich als Lehrer zulassen. Eine Horde Kinder zu bändigen, stellte ich mir zumindest nicht schwieriger vor, als einer Meute von dummen, verkaterten Piraten Anweisungen zum Ablegen zu geben.

Nach wem ich in all dem Durcheinander selbstverständlich am meisten Ausschau hielt, das war Yasopp. Er schlich sich unbemerkt an Deck, gerade als ein aufgeplatzter Sack Walnüsse für besonders großes Aufsehen sorgte. Den Kopf gesenkt, so dass sein Gesicht im Schatten verborgen blieb, drückte er sich an dem Tumult vorbei. Wobei er es – ganz typisch Yasopp eben – kurz vor dem Eingang zu den Schlafräumen schaffte, auf einer der umherkullernden Nüsse auszurutschen und beinahe hinzufallen. Er fing sich gerade noch, indem er im letzten Moment die Hand nach dem Türrahmen ausstreckte. Dem darauffolgenden Fluchen nach zu schließen hatte es ihm dieser mit einem Splitter im Finger gedankt. Yasopp verschwand noch finsterer dreinblickend als zuvor die Treppe hinunter und ich wandte mich mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln ab. Eigentlich war es im Anbetracht der Umstände gerade ein wenig taktlos, sich über seine Tollpatschigkeit zu amüsieren, aber ich konnte wie so oft nicht anders. Dieser Charakterzug an ihm trug in meinen Augen nur zu seinem etwas außergewöhnlichen Charme bei. Ja, ich gab es ganz offen und ehrlich zu – ich fand ihn niedlich deswegen. Natürlich mochte ich auch seine kühne, kaltblütige Seite, die er im Kampf zur Schau stellte; den Meisterschützen, den niemand, noch nicht einmal ich toppen konnte. Aber es war eben dieser Kontrast, der ihn menschlich und liebenswert erscheinen ließ. Ebenso wie seine mehr als nötig ausgeschmückten Geschichten über diverse Abenteuer, die er in seiner Kindheit wohl im Alleingang bestritten hatte.

Ein Ellenbogen, der mich anrempelte, riss mich aus meinen Tagträumen. Rasch wandte ich mich nach dem Übeltäter um und rief ihm zur Strafe die Anweisung hinterher, den anderen mit den überall am Deck verstreuten Walnüssen zu helfen. Ich war schließlich immer noch Vizekapitän auf einem Piratenschiff und keiner holte mich ohne Konsequenzen zurück in die Realität, wenn ich eigentlich gerade wichtigen Gedanken nachhing.

Der restliche Tag verlief so routinemäßig, wie das auf der Grand Line eben möglich war. Wir legten mit etwas Zeitverzögerung ab, da Lucky Lou noch im letzten Moment einfiel, er habe seine Schuhe am Strand vergessen, schließlich waren wir wieder voller Tatendrang unterwegs, die langen Reihen von Inselketten zu erforschen, die wie verstreute Brotkrumen lockten. Oder sie unsicher zu machen – ganz genau wusste man das bei Shanks nie. Wobei der genaugenommen das meiste an Aufregung verschlief. Er schnarchte selig in seinem Bett, als ich das Schiff mit äußerster Vorsicht durch ein Riff navigierte, und ließ sich auch von dem Sturm nicht aufwecken, der uns das Mittagessen aus den Tellern ins Gesicht blies. Erst in den späten Nachmittagsstunden tauchte er wieder auf, um das Kommando zu übernehmen. Ganz genau so, wie ich es vorausgesagt hatte. Er war bisweilen eben leicht zu durchschauen.

Womit er einen starken Gegensatz zu dem Yasopp bildete, den wir heute zu Gesicht bekamen (oder vielmehr _nicht_ zu Gesicht bekamen). Der hatte sich allem Anschein nach nämlich in den Kopf gesetzt, den ganzen Tag nicht an Deck aufzutauchen. Untypisch für ihn. Für gewöhnlich machte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, um sich durch die Gesellschaft der anderen aufheitern zu lassen. Er war nicht der Typ, der lange Trübsal blies oder nachtragend reagierte. Wenn man die gegenwärtigen Umstände betrachtete, war sein momentanes Verhalten zwar vollends verständlich, aber dass ihn auch sonst niemand gesehen hatte, beunruhigte dann doch etwas. Je später es wurde, desto mehr. Sogar Shanks erkundigte sich beim allabendlichen Bier nach seinem Verbleib. Fehlanzeige: Niemand hatte eine Ahnung, wo Yasopp steckte. Ein Anlass mehr für mich, innerlich aufzuseufzen. Nach der letzten schlaflosen Nacht konnte ich eine zweite eigentlich nicht gebrauchen, jedoch würde ich für Yasopp wohl so ziemlich alles tun. Selbst wenn das wieder bedeutete, Kopfkissen und Seelsorger in einem zu sein. Aber wie so oft führte ich mein Vorhaben nicht sofort aus. Es wäre aufgefallen, gleich nach Shanks' Frage die Versammlung um ihn her zu verlassen. Lieber wartete ich geduldig den Zeitpunkt ab, an dem alle in ihre Schlafräume gegangen oder gleich an Deck eingepennt waren. Zu Letzteren gehörte auch unser Kapitän. Ich erhob mich mit einem Kopfschütteln, dann deckte ich ihn wenigstens noch ordentlich mit seinem Mantel zu, bevor ich von dannen schlich. Ja, bisweilen konnte es sein, dass ich mich zu viel um andere kümmerte; mich regelrecht für sie aufopferte. Doch war ich der festen Überzeugung, damit das Richtige zu tun.

Es war ruhig und ein blasser Mond erhellte die Dunkelheit, als ich über das Deck dahinschritt. Sanfte Wellen brachten unser Schiff zum Schaukeln und wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, dann war sogar unser Wachposten im Krähennest eingeschlafen. Die einzige noch wache Person an Bord war ich. (Auch wenn es »übermüdet« um einiges besser traf.) Ich und eventuell Yasopp, der sich bis auf weiteres versteckt hielt. Der Tod seiner Frau hatte ihn arg mitgenommen, wie ich gestern schon festgestellt hatte. Doch zugeben würde er es nach wie vor nicht. Nicht vor solchen Leuten wie Shanks oder Lucky Lou, die ihn vielleicht mit einer Menge gut gemeinter Worte bemitleiden konnten, aber nicht in der Lage waren, ihm den Trost und die Kraft zu spenden, die er gerade brauchte, um seine Trauer zu überwinden. Nein, als jemand, der selber gerne den Mund aufmachte, suchte er in seinem Zustand wohl eher nach einem Zuhörer und nach Beistand. Beides wollte ich ihm sein. Nicht nur, weil tief in mir unerwiderte Gefühle für ihn schlummerten. Sondern auch, weil es als sein bester Freund meine Pflicht war.

Gerade, als ich so in Gedanken versunken das Heck des Schiffes erreichte und um die Ecke bog, wäre ich beinahe mit Yasopp zusammengestoßen. Er wirkte hektisch und hielt in den Händen ein langes Seil, das straff gespannt über die Reling hinaushing. Schockiert starrte er mich an, während mir die Situation gerade mehr als nur _ein_ Rätsel aufgab. Warum machte er mitten in der Nacht irgendein Seil los? Wieso war er ausgerechnet jetzt aus seinem Versteck aufgetaucht? Und was sollte dieser Gesichtsausdruck, der mir ganz klar verriet, dass er sich ertappt fühlte?

»Yasopp, was... tust du da...?«, begann ich zögerlich, erkannte aber im selben Moment, dass er dabei war, eines der Rettungsboote zu entwenden.

»Gar nichts!«, kam die sowohl schnelle als auch scheinheilige Antwort, »Ich... wollte nur die Rettungsboote überprüfen. Ich dachte vorhin, ich hätte einen Schwarm Sägefische gehört. Nicht, dass die da noch Löcher rein...sä...gen...«

Er verstummte unter meinem Blick. Seine eindeutige Lüge hatte ich sofort durchschaut und sie war auch gar nicht das Schlimme. Was mich meinem sonst so gelassenen Selbst zum Trotz vor unfassbarer Wut zum Brodeln brachte, war Yasopps Vorhaben, das sich immer deutlicher vor mir abzeichnete. Er wollte weg. Er hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, was er nun am besten tun solle, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er nach Hause musste. Ganz gleich, mit welchen Konsequenzen und Gefahren das verbunden war. All meine Fragen lösten sich auf diese Erkenntnis hin in ein unkontrollierbares Zittern auf.

»Yasopp!«, zischte ich so ruhig es mir möglich war, »Du haust ab?!«

Meine Wut, obwohl nur unterschwellig zum Ausdruck gebracht, sprang sofort auf Yasopp über.

»Abhauen?!«, konterte er um einiges lauter, »So nennst du das also?!«

»Das ist das, was ich hier vor mir sehe. Wenn du willst, dass ich anders darüber denke, dann erklär mir bitte, warum du mitten in der Nacht ein Rettungsboot losmachst. Wir haben noch nicht einmal annähernd starken Seegang, verdammt!«

Zum Schluss hin hatte ich die Kontrolle über meine Stimmlage dann doch verloren. Schuld daran war die unsägliche Angst, die mich mit einem mal überkam. Was würde geschehen, wenn ich die Situation nicht retten konnte?

»Mein Sohn hat keine Mutter mehr!«, rückte Yasopp endlich mit dem heraus, was ich bereits als Grund für sein Handeln in Verdacht gehabt hatte, »Er ist allein! Auf sich gestellt! Ich muss zu ihm! Verstehst du das?!«

Mit wütenden Tränen in den Augen ließ er das Seil durch seine Finger gleiten, bis von unten ein Platschen zu hören war, mit dem das Rettungsboot auf dem Wasser aufsetzte. Yasopp schenkte mir noch einen funkelnden, zu allem entschlossenen Blick, dann machte er Anstalten, auf die Reling zu klettern. Das brachte das Fass für mich zum Überlaufen.

»Bist du eigentlich übergeschnappt?!«, fauchte ich und hielt ihn noch im rechten Moment am Arm fest.

»Lass mich!«

Er riss sich los, wandte sich aber giftig dreinblickend zu mir um.

»Wir sind auf der Grand Line!«, versuchte ich ihm Vernunft einzureden, »Das ist ein verdammtes Rettungsboot! Glaubst du wirklich, du hättest auch nur den Bruchteil einer Chance, heil zu Hause anzukommen, wenn überhaupt?!«

Keine Antwort. Nur ein uneinsichtiges Starren.

»Was du vorhast, ist Selbstmord«, fuhr ich fort, nun wieder etwas ruhiger, »Meinst du, deinem Sohn wäre damit geholfen, wenn du dich umbringst?«

»Ich...!«

Er wollte ein trotziges Widerwort geben, doch ich ließ es erst gar nicht dazu kommen.

»Im Gegenteil. Und das weißt du auch.«

»Aber...!«

»Yasopp, bitte tu es nicht«, ich streckte erneut meine Hand nach seinem Arm aus, hielt ihn fester als nötig, »Dein Sohn mag vielleicht keine Mutter mehr haben, aber wenn du jetzt gehst, dann kann ich dir zu hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass er auch sehr bald keinen Vater mehr haben wird. Und wir keinen Scharfschützen.«

Ich sah ihn fest an bei meinen Worten und hoffte ihm damit in irgendeiner Weise mitzuteilen, was ich ihm nicht direkt sagen konnte.

_Ich brauche dich hier. Geh nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn du auf einmal nicht mehr wärst. Ich liebe dich._

Einen kleinen Augenblick lang sah es fast so aus, als käme die Vernunft zu ihm zurück. Was er dann aber brachte, trieb meine Geduld hart an ihre Grenzen. Er ließ den Kopf sinken und murmelte resignierend: »Ich soll Lysop also seinem Schicksal überlassen? Ist es das, was du von mir willst? Damit ich hier bei euch bleibe, die ihr alle sowieso nur auf mir herumhackt?«

Mir klappte unwillkürlich der Mund auf, so sehr schockierten mich seine Worte.

»Was redest du da eigentlich?«, flüsterte ich und schüttelte ihn, damit er mich wieder ansah, »Lysop seinem Schicksal überlassen? Kommst du von einer Insel, auf der außer deiner Familie nur Menschenfresser wohnen, oder was? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich niemand um ihn kümmern wird. Und was uns angeht: Wir sind deine Freunde, wir wollen nur das Beste für dich und hacken ganz bestimmt nicht auf dir...«

»Pah!«, er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, »Was bedeute ich euch schon?! Ihr braucht mich als euren Scharfschützen, wie du netterweise schon angedeutet hast! Alles, was ihr sonst tut, ist mich nach Strich und Faden zu verarschen! Ist doch so, oder?!«

Die Tränen waren zornig in seine Augen zurückgekehrt, als er mir das alles so vorwarf. Was wohl in ihn gefahren war? Hatte er eingesehen, dass er beinahe eine Dummheit begangen hätte, und war nun so wütend auf sich selbst, dass er diese Wut an mir auslassen musste?

»Yasopp... sag sowas nicht. Du weißt, dass es nicht stimmt.«

Meine Stimme zitterte, als ich ihm widersprach, und ich fühlte auch in mir Tränen aufsteigen. Es musste eine Kurzschlussreaktion von ihm sein, es **musste** einfach. Denn ich wollte nicht glauben, mich so in ihm getäuscht zu haben. Das konnte nicht die Meinung sein, die er gewöhnlich von uns und besonders mir hatte.

»Wo ist der Beweis dafür, dass es nicht stimmt?«, erwiderte er, »Bring mir auch nur einen Beweis dafür, dann bleibe ich.«

Er durchbohrte mich mit übertrieben hartem Blick. Das erste mal seit langem, dass ich spürte, wie mir die Kontrolle über die Situation immer mehr und mehr entglitt. War das wirklich der Yasopp, den ich kennen und lieben gelernt hatte? Warum benahm er sich gerade so... daneben? Hatte er eigentlich auch nur den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung, was er mir da unterstellte? All diese Dinge, die ganz einfach nicht stimmten?!

»Du brauchst einen Beweis?«, brachte ich mit bebender Stimme erstaunlich ruhig hervor, »Du brauchst wirklich einen Beweis dafür, dass wir dich alle hier bei uns haben wollen?«

Mir dessen bewusst, dass ich gleich etwas unglaublich Dummes tun würde, zwang ich mich, weiter in Yasopps eiskalte Augen zu blicken. Eine Träne lief mir dabei die Wange hinab, doch ich ignorierte sie.

»Was die anderen anbelangt, kann ich natürlich nichts dazu sagen«, flüsterte ich, mich meinen Gefühlen vollends ergebend, »Aber meinetwegen sollst du deinen Beweis haben.«

Ich machte eine Pause, in der ich spürte, dass die Stimmung zum Zerreißen gespannt war. Sowohl von meiner als auch seiner Seite. Denn was nun in seinem Blick lag, war nicht mehr nur Sturheit und der kindische Drang, mir bei allem widersprechen zu wollen, was ich sagte. Da war auch ein Funke der Erkenntnis. Die Erkenntnis, dass er zu weit gegangen war und nun etwas kam, das sein Verhältnis zu mir für immer verändern würde.

»Ich liebe dich«, sagte ich leise und darum bemüht, jedem einzelnen Wort genügend an Ausdruck zu verleihen, »Ist das Beweis genug?«

Eine weitere Träne löste sich von meinen Wimpern, als ich ihn endlich wieder losließ. Letzten Endes hatte ich es doch getan; ihm offenbart, was unsere Freundschaft unwiderruflich zerstören würde. Nie mehr würde Yasopp mich so sehen wie er es bisher getan hatte. Von nun an würde er meiner Nähe, jeder kleinen Berührung – und sei sie auch noch so zufällig – ein Übermaß an Aufmerksamkeit schenken und ihr ausweichen. Wenn er denn überhaupt noch mit mir zu tun haben wollte, nachdem ich meine wahren Gefühle so lange verborgen gehalten und ihm somit einen essentiellen Aspekt meiner Selbst verschwiegen hatte. Im Nachhinein ziemlich unüberlegt von mir: Ihm erst die Gewissheit zu geben, dass er mir vollends vertrauen konnte, und ihm nun in einer Situation wie dieser zu offenbaren, dass es einen Teil an mir gab, den er bisher nie kennen gelernt hatte.

Er starrte mich an. Fast seit einer halben Minute schon und sagte gar nichts. Es war leicht zu erkennen, dass er alles erwartet hatte, nur nicht das. Ich wich kaum merklich zurück und blickte in eine andere Richtung. Nach meinem Geständnis war es gar nicht mehr so einfach, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

»Du tust _was_?«, kam schließlich die fassungslose Frage.

»Ich liebe dich«, wiederholte ich. Allerdings um einiges unsicherer als zuvor noch, bekräftigt von einer wehmütigen Kopfbewegung.

»Wie meinst du das?«

Er klang argwöhnisch. Natürlich hoffte er darauf, dass sich mein Satz auf unsere freundschaftliche Ebene bezog und ich mich nur missverständlich ausgedrückt hatte. Dem war aber nun einmal nicht so.

»Das meine ich genau so, wie ich es gesagt habe«, erwiderte ich und sah ihn wieder an, diesmal mit trauriger Miene, »Ich liebe dich und das nicht erst seit gestern. Schon sehr lange, um genau zu sein...«

Meine Stimme versagte. Yasopps Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten und ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihm mit meinen Worten zu nahe trat. Geschockt hatte ich ihn damit jedoch sichtlich.

Erneut vergingen einige Sekunden stillen Schweigens, bis Yasopp die Frage stellte, die ich nur mit _ja_ beantworten konnte und vor der ich die ganze Zeit schon Angst gehabt hatte.

»Ben, soll das heißen...«, er machte eine verlegene Pause, »...du bist... schwul?«

_Wie genau denn noch, du Holzkopf?_

Ich seufzte, wandte mit einem betrübten Nicken den Kopf ab und antwortete: »Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das erst jetzt zu einem solchen Zeitpunkt gesagt habe, aber ich dachte, es wäre sowieso nicht von Bedeutung. Immerhin hast du eine Familie und...«

»Du **Arsch**!«

Sein Zischen ließ mich irritiert aufblicken. War das nach so langer Freundschaft wirklich seine Reaktion? Machte er die Beziehung, die wir zueinander hatten, tatsächlich von so etwas Nichtigem abhängig?

»Ich hätte dir den Brief nie zeigen sollen!«, fuhr er mich an und ich spürte, von welch gewaltigem Ausmaß sein Zorn diesmal war, »Jetzt, da du weißt, dass... dass ich... dass Banchina gestorben ist und keine Konkurrenz mehr für dich darstellt, hast du geglaubt, dich mal eben an mich ranschmeißen zu können! Ist doch so, oder?!«

Er funkelte mich mit vorgeschobenem Unterkiefer an. Im selben Moment, so schien es, riss es mir jeglichen Halt unter Füßen und Händen weg. Die Situation war entgleist; ich hatte die Kontrolle endgültig verloren.

»Yasopp!«, rief ich entsetzt, »Sag sowas nicht! Das würde ich niemals tun und das weißt du auch! Wenn ich sage, ich liebe dich, dann meine ich damit doch nicht, dass ich dich um jeden Preis für mich haben will! Es geht mir einzig um dein Wohlbefinden! Um nichts anderes! Du kannst mich doch nicht ernsthaft für so unreif und egoistisch halten!«

»Für was soll ich dich denn sonst halten?! Dein wahres Ich hast du mir zumindest bisher nicht gezeigt!«

Weitere vernichtende Blicke folgten und ich wusste, dass ich verloren hatte. Alle Umstände sprachen gegen mich. Ich hatte keine handfesten Beweise für meine Behauptungen. Keinen einzigen außer der Liebe, die ich weiterhin für diesen Mann empfand. Die Liebe, die er mir nicht abkaufte und die er nicht wollte. War es das, was man als Ironie des Schicksals bezeichnete?

»Ich weiß«, meinte ich mit einem traurigen Lächeln, »Aber doch nur, weil ich unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Dafür war und ist sie mir zu wichtig.«

Mit einem letzten eindringlichen Blick fasste ich ihn noch einmal an der Schulter.

»Bitte bleib hier. Es gibt mehr als nur einen Menschen, der dich aus tiefstem Herzen vermissen würde.«

Es tat weh, ihn loszulassen, obwohl ich ihn niemals würde loslassen können. Und noch viel mehr tat es weh, mich daraufhin umzudrehen und von dannen zu gehen. Ohne einen einzigen Blick zurück. Wenn ich Glück hatte, blieb Yasopp. Wenn ich mehr als nur Glück hatte, würde er über meine Worte nachdenken. Aber erwarten durfte ich keines von beidem.

Beschäftigt mit diesen weniger erfreulichen Gedanken betrat ich meine Kajüte, dann ließ ich mich auf mein Bett sinken. In kürzester Zeit hatte ich es geschafft, etwas zunichte zu machen, dessen Entstehen Jahre in Anspruch genommen hatte. Nicht nur, dass ich bei meinem Vorhaben, Yasopp zu trösten und ihn vor Dummheiten bewahren zu wollen, glorreich gescheitert war; nein, nun hasste er mich auch noch für etwas, das ich nie getan oder beabsichtigt hatte. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, konnte ich ihm das auch nicht übel nehmen. Mein Geständnis zu solch unpassender Zeit schrie nun einmal regelrecht nach falschen Annahmen und Missverständnissen.

Schuldgefühle, die an sich sinnlos waren, stiegen in mir auf, während ich niedergeschlagen meine Hände im Schoß betrachtete. Es war, als könne es kein Morgen mehr geben. Ich hatte mir einen einzigen Moment der Unachtsamkeit erlaubt, hatte im Affekt reagiert, und nun... war unwiederbringlich verloren, was ich vor einer Stunde noch für unerschütterlich geglaubt hatte. Yasopp sah in mir nicht mehr den besten Freund, der ich ihm so gerne weiterhin geblieben wäre, und würde wohl von nun an einen Bogen um mich machen. Wenn das nicht, dann zumindest eine gewisse Reserviertheit an den Tag legen, wenn er mit mir sprach. Das hieß – sollte er sich dazu entschließen, weiter an Bord dieses Schiffes zu verweilen.

_So oder so, egal was passiert_, spukte es in meinem Kopf herum, als ich mich seufzend an der Wand anlehnte und den Blick nach oben gen Decke richtete, _Es wird nie mehr wieder so sein wie zuvor._

Eine Gewissheit, die mein übermüdetes Ich nur in einen sehr leichten, unruhigen Schlaf hinübergleiten ließ und ihm wirre Träume von fleischfressenden Monsterbrieftauben, Kapitänen mit Verlobungswünschen und vor allem Yasopp in jeder nur erdenklichen Form verschaffte.


End file.
